cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kzoppistan
Kzoppistan Kzoppistan is a small, ramshackle, orbiting space port, built on the ejected remains of the previous nation of the same name and home to only ghosts and foggy memories. It boasts of a poorly-lit grimy bar and greasy wok, a cheap touristy crap kiosk, and several slot machines of dubious payouts. Lonely Karaoke is on weds nights. It is currently highly radiated and crawling with some sort of armed vermin. Mr. Otingocni is the leader of Kzoppistan who's goal is to develop his people into a powerful force on Planet Bob and assist his allies and friends. The Journey Begins, Early History After Kzoppistan was established on 8/2/2008 and Mr. Otingocni picked for leadership, the nation embarked on a quest for empowerment and collective self-fulfillment. With a minor military force raised and construction on the docks underway, things were looking up. As is the fate of many isolationist nations, after 3 1/2 months of steady growth, they began to attract the attention of bandits and raiders, cowards who were looking to steal and pillage for their own gain instead of working for it like honest folk. In a rare occurrence of being out of the country for several days on business, upon return home, Mr. Otingocni discovered that horror had struck his beloved people. Loosely organized as a "nation" these thugs enjoyed the protection of the alliance United Purple Nations. Enraged by this brazen attack on their soil and theft of their toils of labor, the people of Kzoppistan fought back back the best they could with inferior weapons and manpower. Several days of bloody struggle later and the murderous gang finally tired of their sport, leaving Kzoppistan in ruins. Distraught, Mr. Otingocni paced the dark halls of the palace furiously while the people seethed with rage. Taking stock of the situation, a congress of leaders decided on the next course of action: they plotted their revenge- no mere raider would attack this group of devoted citizens without incurring their wrath. Jihad was declared. As if a sign from the gods themselves, a mysterious stranger gifted millions of dollars on the nation of Kzoppistan on Christmas day. As if it were a divine catalyst, the people knew what they must do. The soldiers of Kzoppistan, eager for the taste of bloody vengeance, crept into position, waiting stealthily until their aggressor was engaged in other raids and the trap was sprung. While Mr. Otingocni attempted to rally the other victims of these ruffians through his pen, his generals pushed full force into foreign lands. Several days later, as both nations' capitals burned and people rioted in anarchy, even after receiving aid from their cabal, the bandits were in full route. Victory was in sight. It was at this point that the Minister of Defense for the UPN, Magister Agricolarum, intervened to negotiated a resolution. Even after warnings of possible attacks by other nations in league with these raiders, Mr. Otingocni refused to offer peace until satisfaction for his people was addressed, going so far as to proclaim eternal guerrilla warfare on the offender. Thankfully, under the cooling application of reasoned discourse with the patient Minister, peace was had. Under his advice, the people of Kzoppistan persuaded their leader to find protection with like minded nations. It was then that the nation of Kzoppistan sought application into the esteemed halls of Zenith. Tattered Shoes: A long road After learning the ways of Zenith and receiving instruction on the finer arts of national administration, Mr. Otingocni believed it was time to give back to the institution that assisted his people so much. Starting as a diplomat, Mr. Otingocni labored in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, learning the vagaries international diplomacy. After some time he was elevated to deputy. Though desiring to remain in the deputy position, due to a lack of contenders after the exodus caused by the Karma War, Mr. Otingocni felt he had to run for minister in order to keep the ministry afloat. As no one ran against him, he won the election easily. In the 3 months since then, he has been a vocal participant in the further refining of Zenith. As Minister, he has assisted the Triumvirs Duncan King and Metictype, in the development of the Peace & Love Train Accords, as well as over-seeing the signing of several protectorates and handling several minor diplomatic incidents. Leadership and Downfall After transitioning from a triumvirate to one of a sole leadership, the nation of Kzoppistan won enough votes to become the second Overseer of Zenith. Within months, general activity made improvements, and Mr. O implemented several structural changes with the military. He also actively pushed new recruits into junior government positions to create a new round of young leaders. None of this was done alone, though, and many of the programs successes came from the hard work of many members. Along this time, global tensions reach a breaking point once again, and Zenith entered along side Old Guard to war against the Gramlins in the Bi-Polar War, for which they had a much better military showing. Ultimately, they were forced from the field by Fark and conceded to their customary beer review, but morale within the ranks was high on such a good performance. The other thing of note was during that time, Fark and Zenith agreed to a ceasefire while negotiations went under way, an uncommon event in most cases. Shortly after this great event, and one of the high marks of the Kzoppistanian president's career, the disease of devastating intrusion known as RL struck Mr. O and he was forced to step down from the Overseer position. Shortly thereafter, Zenith ceased to be, folding into The Foreign Division. Embittered and filled with wanderlust, Mr. O put his customary time in the new alliance for the sake of politeness but eventually left and entered a period of great wandering amongst the lands. Since that Time Role-played a Zombie Apocalypse and allowed members of the OWF to vote which nations withing range would be attacked by the zombies. Allowed the members of the OWF to vote to which alliance he was "banished" to. This turned out to be the Legion, which began another wondrous career high water-mark as he was one of several figureheads who rode the ensuing 5 on 1 war against the Legion to victory and general amazement of the viewers. He was briefly a member of Non Grata, where the first nation fell unto dark times and was removed from the map. Eventually, the enduring president re-founded the spaceport thus dubbed Kzoppistan from the orbiting debris of his previous beloved nation. Finally, Mr. O decided to found his own alliance, the House of the Serpent, after years of global gamesmanship as a retirement home. Misc. Did you know: Mr. O is an avid reader of Sun Tzu, Miyamoto Musashi, Machiavelli, and Marcus Aurelius. Category:Nations